


My Dreams Are Waking While I'm Asleep

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: I guess????? i dunno, M/M, Somnophilia, akeshu - Freeform, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Goro sneaks into LeBlanc to fuck Ren in his sleep. Day 10 for Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	My Dreams Are Waking While I'm Asleep

Goro thought he looked angelic as the stray lights from the sleepy streets of Yongen-Jaya poured over is sleeping form, Ren oblivious to the world around him as he sprawled unconsciously on the mattress he slept on. He was naked, no doubt due to the sweltering, humid heat of summer that plagued the air as stray gusts of wind fluttered the half-closed curtains. Goro’s eyes flickered observantly around the empty attic space. No sign of the cat that Ren normally carried around with him. Good. He didn’t want it to bear witness to what he was about to do.

He stripped himself of his trousers, cock springing from them, eagerly to fuck the boy that laid before him. Soft footsteps padded from the old leather couch to the makeshift bed, Goro slowing himself to witness the full glory of Ren’s naked, sleeping form; his skin glowing under the midnight light, pale and precious, muscle carved in flesh, and Goro was tempted to reach out to brush the perky buds of his nipples.

But he stopped himself. He was there to fuck the bastard in his sleep. Reaching for the covers he pulled them down to find that Ren also had an erection. Was he that eager to be fucked by him? Goro opened the bottle of lube he had, generously covering his length with the slick liquid. That didn’t matter right now; all that mattered that Ren was to be fucked.

Aligning himself to the tight hole that presented itself, Goro slowly entered the sleeping Ren, holding his hips as gently as he could, yet he could not help himself as his grip tightened when the warmth enveloped his length.

His hunger to fuck Ren swelled as the boy below him started to spasm unconsciously, the splitting sensation of Goro’s lubed cock entering was enough for Ren to moan under his touch, at the mercy of his unconscious inhibitions as his cock hardened further, hole already clinging to Goro as if begging for him to sink in deeper into his greedy hole. Goro considered pulling out, but then Ren bucked into him. As if he wanted to be fucked.

And Goro responded with another, forceful thrust. Lust and desire settled heavily in his head as he rolled his hips into Ren, wanton moans escaping quietly up his throat as he indulged in the way Ren grabbed onto his thick member, slurring below him with mumblings of incoherent words as he flailed below him, unwittingly bouncing on Goro’s cock. He was still asleep, but his own length clearly strained against his stomach under the moonlight.

Goro’s motions grew faster, sloppier, almost with no regard to his sleeping lover below him, Ren’s delirious, moans of delight growing stronger. It was when Ren was chanting his name, his first name, in desperate hunger did Goro finally lose it. Gripping Ren’s waist tightly, he slowly pulled out, Ren throwing his head back as drool dripped from the corners of his open mouth, only to slam straight back into him, the violent force that ground his sensitive walls caused Ren to scream in undeniable ecstasy, his back arched before flopping onto the bed, now wringing Goro’s length as if his whole being depended on the cock currently impaling him.

And it was too much, Goro’s own ravenous indulgence of Ren’s sloppy hole culminated in his orgasm, cock bursting with his seed as he reached the otherworldly heights of his orgasm, managing nothing but a small, shrill whine as his cum splattered into his sleeping crush as he gripped onto Ren for dear life. And Ren soon followed after, decorating his own stomach with his cum, more wanton moans escaping freely from his lips, eyelids still closed in blissful sleep.

“Goro, Goro,” he slurred, and Goro froze, anticipating Ren to flutter his eyes awake, to stare and shout and scream at him. Instead, he merely smacked his lips, as if content to their intercourse, a hand drifting to fondle his own nipple, “So big... I want more,”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
